


The Angel Investor [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "The Angel Investor", by stgulik</p>
<p>Author's original Summary:</p>
<p>Hermione Granger finally has her life together—until someone from her past walks in. Can they learn to work as a team to make opening night a success? The only thing worse than the Wizengamot is a bad review. A comedy of labors, love and lobster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Investor [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Angel Investor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082405) by [stgulik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik). 



[MP3 download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f1rhcohcy6pbhna/The%20Angel%20Investor.mp3) | Duration 1:07:07 | Size 64.4 MB

[M4A download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qhjqih1wh6b05m3/The%20Angel%20Investor.m4a) | Duration 1:07:07 | Size 32.9 MB

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to record this story in honor of and for the enjoyment of Alicia, who has a Hermione self-image and a thing for smooth-voiced dark-haired men with beaky noses (*cough*Snape*cough*), and is a food service worker. One would think it was written for her.
> 
> Thanks to stgulik for granting me permission to record this.


End file.
